1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a test method, and more particularly to a non-destructive contact test method.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, during or after completing the fabrication of the product, a test is performed to check whether the semi-finished or finished product performs the intended functions. Generally, there are two types of tests, namely, a destructive test and a non-destructive test. Because the non-destructive test does not damage the product, it is more commonly applied during certain stages of the manufacturing process in order to check whether the quality of the semi-finished product is acceptable, and the manufacturing process is further continued to the subsequent process stages where the semi-finished product is being tested again, and so on, until the fabrication of the product is complete. However, the non-destructive test is not suitable for all products.
For example, for processing an organic light emitting diode (OLED) array, since the ITO anode connected to the OLED is in a floating state before the organic functional layers are formed on the OLED array substrate, conventional methods of non-destructive testing when applied to the OLED array were found to damage the ITO anode. In general, the conventional test for testing the OLED array includes providing an electrode on the ITO anode of the OLED array and then a probe is used to contact the ITO anode in order to check whether the drive circuit of the pixel works as intended. However, in the aforementioned test, the ITO anode will get damaged, accordingly the tested OLED has to be scrapped or discarded. Accordingly, a normally non-destructive test, when applied to OLED processing, turns into a destructive test.